vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
139049-morning-coffee-108-black-magic-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you ^_^ I'm building the basic outline the hard part will be putting on a roof! xD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No. Who is that? | |} ---- Are you Saul Goodman? ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Likely excuse tex! We all know you have an alarm set so you can beat the EU crowd to making morning coffee threads :p | |} ---- I was up earlier than usual. The wife is not feeling well, so I carpooled in with her. That meant I had 45 minutes or so to kill - but the servers were down (GG CRABINE Y U NO WERK?!?!) so I made coffee instead. | |} ---- ---- HAHAHAH. Nah. I really, really, REALLY wanted to make the "Welcome Back" thread on launch day, but when that was ruined at like like 11PM the prior evening, I just gave up caring about it. If I get to the office and it's not done, then I'll do it. If I get here and it's already three pages long because someone made it at 2AM ... well ... I just groan a little inside and move on. No hard feelings here. :lol: It's all in fun anyways. | |} ---- ---- How do you get rune slots on your implants? Or are we talking about a different kinds of implants.... :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- Thankfully I don't. Since tanking is her off spec her main spec (DPS) is what I focused on getting in shape. That seriously unfun exercise drained 2/3s of her plat and most of her exceptional tokens thanks to Slottageddon. Her tank set has no runes at all. That's what I'm faced with at the moment. And uh... my Stalker really doesn't need the other kind of implants :ph34r: Pretty sure that you use Whiplash/Nano Field instead of Frenzy/Decimate while levelling. One of my biggest MMO peeves is that capstone specs are often wildly different than what you use while levelling. Really puts the lie to "Levelling teaches you your class". Utter roan manure. Of course Wildstar had to do one better and add yet another capstone shift once you complete your class sets. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's really awesome Naunet. :o Edited October 8, 2015 by Eden99 | |} ---- ---- ---- We *obviously* need to be Facebook friends. Your reading list and mine is practically identical. | |} ---- ---- My routine is a little different. It starts out on facebook and goes into any website that has corgis. And then I go on the Wildstar forum to see all the QQ threads. EDIT: I just wanted an excuse to post a corgi. Edited October 8, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thats an ugly color | |} ---- Did you kill Kael'thas? :P | |} ---- ---- I'm sure it was only a setback. I wonder if Laveka will make a joke about that? Edited October 8, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- They were not prepared. | |} ---- Just so you are aware, I don't have a single exceptional in Rythar's tanking set, and he's very, very tough in Dungeons. And he was more than sufficient in GA- so you'll probably be fine. Also, I believe there is a whole exceptional rune set for one piece in the guild bank that Fyre put there when he got his class set. I think non-exceptionals are going to be fine for off sets, and we can work them up as the dust settles. My guess is your gear is probably better than Rythar's. | |} ---- And Tex, I'd definitely add you on facebook. Even if its just so I can like your posts 10 years from now and make you scratch your head and say "who's this dude." I do that to my old WoW buddies on FB all the time. Edited October 8, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- I am a pleasant mix of Liberal politics, cat pictures, funny memes and pointless distraction, with no focus or care about anything in particular. You might see a news story about Bernie, a link about the Flash tv show, a meme about Star Trek, a haiku about coffee, some drivel about The Donald, a review of the last Archer episode I watched and a picture of my lap-bunny all in the same four hour period. You think I am active HERE during the day? My Facebook page is a riot of crap all the time. | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately, I know very little about healing these days after F2P. I've been more invested in tanking and DPS. But even for those, I have no idea what the minimum is. I would say if you can have your average ilevel around 70 (or maybe a little lower), rune for focus pool/recovery where you can without re-rolling slots, be fully runed (without exceptionals, and only picking up sets where you can easily get them), you'll probably be fine. You might want to re-roll completely useless stats like vigor, strikethrough, or health, but even then- I'd probably just leave those empty and expect some quick upgrades. But this is just general advice. I wouldn't let it induce a migraine. Dungeons are MORE about skill than gear, and actually more about perseverance than skill. Yeah, you want to rune and have some decent gear, but just enough to get you in the door. How sick is it that I kind of want to power level my second slinger just so I can try progression from vet expeditionsand work through it without being carried? Just to experience the process? My wife has a 50 stalker that we want to get raid ready, and I'm afraid we're just going to power her through some dungeons. Which will be cool. But if I had all the time in the world, I'd love to do some expeditions with her in quest level gear to see what that's like. If only I had all the time in the world . . . Edited October 8, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- Ugh, from teacher to teacher, you have my sympathies. :| That is not cool on multiple levels. Hopefully your kids are proactive enough to get things done... I am glad it was just a prank call and not a real bomb threat though. Stay safe out there! | |} ---- ---- Probably an ultra noob question, but for your canyon plot, how did you make it rain? It's my favorite type of weather and I love seeing it replicated in game. | |} ---- Maybe, maybe not. We'd be comparing a Warrior Tank to a Stalker Tank and up until about five days ago Moja seemed to have no urgency to fix the design issues with Stalker tanking (yes I know he's looking at some of the things that seem bugged). Regardless, the exercise is to be able to tank dungeons once in awhile or fill in on raids if we wind up in another tank emergency. As for gear quality... dunno, most of her stuff is < ilvl 100 :lol:. So sad those pants were medic healing ones. Maybe the minis will be kind to me and drop some medium tanky ones ;) | |} ---- This may be true to an extent, but healers - especially esper healers - got hit with a HARD bat in drop 6. Our spell focus costs are astronomical, and no amount of skill with get us over that. @Reconditioned: You'll want to do a kind of 1:1 balance of focus pool and focus recovery. 1.5% is the recommended recovery % for raids, yeah, as DR hits after that. Dungeons maybe... 1%? But really, get it as close to 1.5% as you can, because ugh those focus costs hurt. | |} ---- It's a Sky you can purchase on your plot. There are grounds, music options, skies, weather effects ... all kinds of neat things. Edited October 8, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- Here are the orange-to-orangeish dyes I have: Primal Flame is the orangest, but... it's also the hardest to get (drops from the orange-quality dye boxes). Rusty Freebot can drop from Case of Coordinated Colors as far as I know, so that's something you can farm. I forget where I got Grimgourd and Fireball. Both Starburst and Afterburn came from one of the green-quality dye boxes. Not a noob question! It's the "Stormy" sky remodel option. :) I love it. I pair it with the "A Little Rain Must Fall (Ambient)" sound and the effect is awesome - the splattering sound of rain, insects and birds, rolling thunder... love it. :D Edited October 8, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- That's awesome. I had no idea. Now I need to set aside some time to work on a plot! | |} ---- Thank you so much for letting me know! Now I really want to work on my own plot. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for chiming in- I'm not the person to ask about healing stuff! | |} ---- ---- Tedious, but the results are worth it! Very awesome work :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ----